warriorsfandomcom-20200223-history
Mothwing
Mothwing is a beautiful, triangular-faced, golden tabby she-cat with a dappled coat and amber eyes. History In the New Prophecy Series ''Midnight :It is said before this book, the rogue Sasha had two kits, Mothwing and Hawkfrost. She left them for RiverClan to raise. Mothwing decided to be a medicine cat, and trained under Mudfur, the current medicine cat. She was afraid that StarClan wouldn't accept her, but later they sent a sign in the form of a moth's wing outside Mudfur's den, showing their approval. During her medicine cat training, she becomes good friends with Leafpaw, the medicine cat apprentice from ThunderClan. Sometimes Mothwing would secretly visit Leafpaw during the day, just to see what was going on in the different clans. ''Moonrise :In Moonrise, she is one of Leafpaw's closest friends. One day, when hunger drives Sorreltail to cross the RiverClan border, Hawkfrost finds her. When Mothwing appears, she tells Hawkfrost that this is no way to steal ThunderClan territory. Hawkfrost agrees that RiverClan should just take ThunderClan's territory little by little, just as Mothwing had said. Hawkfrost let Sorreltail go, and she and Leafpaw leave. Mothwing follows them back, apologizing about what had happened. She said that that was the only way Hawkfrost would let Sorreltail go. Leafpaw thought Hawkfrost was so much like Tigerstar, and she asked Mothwing who her father was. Mothwing replies that Tigerstar was. Also, when a RiverClan apprentice by the name of Reedpaw almost drowned, Mothwing panicked. Leafpaw ended up saving up his life. She tells Mothwing not to feel so bad about panicking. Dawn :Despite her best efforts, along with Cinderpelt and Leafpaw, her mentor, Mudfur dies, just before the Clans embark on the Great Journey. Just before the clans leave, her mother Sasha comes to ask her and Hawkfrost to come back and live in the forest with her. Mothwing declines explaining that she is RiverClan's medicine cat and her clan needs her. Hawkfrost only declines because he just wants to take over the clans later in life, but he doesn't exactly make that clear. Starlight :She accidentally gave the elders tainted water when the Clans were settled by the lake, but she seems to have paid closer attention to her mistakes after the incident and has grown into a wise healer. It is thought that she only became a medicine cat because a moth's wing appeared outside of the den of her mentor, Mudfur, RiverClan's previous medicine cat. Mudfur took it to be a sign from StarClan. When Leafpool mentions it to her in Starlight (after learning of Mothwing's disbelief in StarClan), Mothwing's eyes widen and says "That was-", but before she could finish, Cinderpelt called Leafpool. Twilight :In Twilight, Mothwing needed Leafpool's help to cure her Clanmates from a sickness brought by kits into the camp from a green sticky Twoleg fluid. Sunset :In Sunset, Hawkfrost blackmails Mothwing into making up a prophecy against Stormfur and Brook by threatening to tell the whole of RiverClan the truth unless she does as he says. She, disappointed, tells Leopardstar that StarClan sent her a sign saying Brook and Stormfur were unwelcome in RiverClan. It is also revealed that Hawkfrost caught the moth and put its wing outside of Mudfur's den for Mothwing, so as to be able to threaten Mothwing into doing what he wants. Hawkfrost didn't tell Mothwing what he did until the next morning, thereby taking control of her and crushing her faith in StarClan. In the Power of Three Series The Sight :In The Sight, Jaypaw, wondering why he couldn't scent Mothwing in his dream among the other medicine cats, withdraws from his dream and searches her thoughts, seeing the ordinary dreams of a normal warrior, and suspects that she does not believe in StarClan. ''Dark River :When Hollypaw goes to the Island to see what is wrong with RiverClan, she warns her and Willowpaw not to be seen. She takes care of Hollypaw while she is staying with RiverClan on the Island. Also, Mothwing is seen treating one of Icewing's newborn kits that stepped in pine needles. Outcast :At the Moonpool gathering, Mothwing doesn't show up. Willowpaw explains that she is tending to an infected bee sting, but Jaypaw thinks it was just an excuse not to come to the Moonpool because she doesn't believe in StarClan. Eclipse :When the medicine cats go to the Moonpool, Mothwing gives her apprentice her full medicine cat name, Willowshine. Long Shadows Family Members Immediate '''Father': : TigerstarRevealed in Moonrise, pg 247: Deceased, Verified Place of No Stars member Mother: : SashaRevealed in Moonrise, pg 247: Status Unknown Brother: : HawkfrostRevealed in Moonrise, pg 247: Deceased, Verified Place of no Stars member Half-siblings: : TawnypeltRevealed in Rising Storm, pg 19-20: Living (As of Eclipse) : BrambleclawRevealed in Rising Storm, pg 19-20: Living (As of Eclipse) Half-Nieces: : DawnkitRevealed in Dark River, pg 21: Living (As of Eclipse) Half-Nephews: : FlamekitRevealed in Dark River, pg 21: Living (As of Eclipse) : TigerkitRevealed in Dark River, pg 21: Living (As of Eclipse) Distant Distant cousins: : SpottedleafStrongly suggested in Firestar's Quest, pg 496-497: Deceased, Verified StarClan member : SpottedpeltStrongly suggested in Firestar's Quest, pg 496-497: Deceased, Verified SkyClan ancestor : GorseclawStrongly suggested in Firestar's Quest, pg 496-497: Deceased, Verified SkyClan ancestor : CloudstarStrongly suggested in Firestar's Quest, pg 496-497: Deceased, Verified SkyClan ancestor : BirdflightStrongly suggested in Firestar's Quest, pg 496-497: Deceased, Verified SkyClan ancestor Tree Category:RiverClan Cat Category:Medicine Cats Category:The Darkest Hour characters Category:Midnight characters Category:Moonrise characters Category:Dawn characters Category:Starlight characters Category:Twilight characters Category:Sunset characters Category:The Sight characters Category:Dark River characters Category:Outcast characters Category:Eclipse characters Category:Medicine Cat Apprentices Category:Long Shadows characters